


Power(less)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antis do not interact, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Collars, Grinding, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), master kink, quackity calls him master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: how the fuck do I summarise this? Technoblade has Quackity on leash and Quackity is powerless?? Also master kink cause i said so
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 281
Collections: Anonymous





	Power(less)

**Author's Note:**

> if any cc finds this then i’m taking it down. Anti’s don’t interact cause you searched for this.

Technoblade was reading his book, flipping the pages and sipping the green tea slowly, he was comfortable on the soft chair. Sinking down into the chair and sighing softly at how peaceful this was, the warmth of the fireplace and the boiling of potions was a pleasant relief. Technoblade lifted the cup casually to his lips, swallowing what little was left of the tea and swirling the dregs. Techno felt at peace and undisturbed.

Until he felt a nudge against his thigh.

Quackity was sitting on his knees, a pink lace lingerie fitting his frame perfectly, it pulled up a bit at the bottom, leaving rarely anything to the imagination. The straps that hooked over his shoulders were embedded into his skin, the position he sat in was stretching his lingerie and making it press into his sensitive skin. On his neck he bore multiple bites and a white collar, with red lace covering the bottom, it also dug into his skin, the collar strained against his neck, a bruise was surely going to be there but Quackity couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt wonderful to have that constricting feeling against his neck, a reminder that with a tug of the leash, he would feel his throat tighten and his breathing shorten. His head going up into the clouds as he was choked into submission.

Technoblade peered down at Quackity through his glasses, a frown evident on his face. 

‘I told you to wait.’ Techno said disappointingly as Quackity stared up at the ceiling, a humiliated blush spreading on his face. 

‘Look at me.’ Techno pulled the leash and grinned at the moan that Quackity let out, his eyes rolling and head lolling. 

‘Good boy.’ Technoblade dragged the leash up and Quackity gasped as the collar strained against his hickey covered neck. 

Quackity stood up, wobbling for a few seconds before he was yanked on to Techno’s lap, one of his legs fitting snug in between Techno’s and the other slotting to the side of Techno’s leg. 

‘Please.’ Quackity whimpered as he felt heat bubble in his stomach, the collar, leash, lingerie and teasing was all so amazing.

‘Please what?’ Techno murmured next to his ear, smiling gently as he felt shivers rack Quackity’s body. 

‘Please fuck me, use me, ruin me. Please!’ Quackity begged as though he was about to lose his life. ‘I can get you off master!’ Quackity hiccuped as Techno thought of a response, He wouldn’t lie about the thrill of being called master. 

He could imagine Quackity underneath him, begging for him to let him come, to let him go and scream his name. He wanted Quackity to shout his name as he was pleasured and to never forget. He imagined watching as Quackity got himself off, head thrown back and thighs quivering.

‘Master! Master please!’ Quackity’s whining shot him back to reality and he gripped Quackity’s hips, dragging his hips down against his thigh, Quackity bucking his hips forward in response. The move made Technobalde jump, he forgot about Quackity’s leg there and he moved Quackity down his thigh again, the movements lighting a fire within him, the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

Quackity started humping his thigh experimentally, his legs moving forward and giving that sweet friction against Techno’s clothed dick, the both of them groaning simultaneously at the pleasure.  
Quackity started grinding down faster and more deliberate, the both of them were very eager to come.

Technoblade feels a pressure build up in his stomach, the feeling exploding like a firework and sending sparks down his toes, euphoria lighting his body and he jerked back as Quackity humped his leg faster, riding out Techno’s orgasm as he chased his own.

Techno panted and lifted Quackity up, the big wet patch at the front of the lingerie was so sexy and he brung Quackity down on his thigh, the movement sending him over the edge, his pitched moaning as he rode out his orgasm.

They both panted in the after glow, feeling so sweaty and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
